Awful french accent
by Jinguuji
Summary: My first fic.  Crappy story ohonhohonhon


Awful french accent.

I didn't write **z**is to be mean with french, being french myself... but (our)

french accent suck(s).

"I though froggy would be here too" said Alfred as he sat down on arthur's couch.

"He will, but that bloody git will be late, he always is." said Arthur sat on his couch, taking a sip of his tea.

"I bet, he'll find a lame excuse such as 'Sorry _**Angleterre**_, I spend **z**e night wi**s **a pretty young, **z**en It took me hours to fix my girly hair but I didn't take a shower **z**at way I'm here sooner' though he don't take shower usually." said Alfred imitating Francis.

Arthur red as a tomato tried to refrain from laughing, coughing loudly as he almost choking on his tea (**A/N** yeah, you can choke on a drink)

"you stupid, don't do that bloody accent, my ears will bleed" said an angry britishman.

Alfred burst out of laughter finding his france's imitation awesome.

"that's true his english make my ears bleed too, he should at least learn how to speak english properly"

"He's not the only one" said Arthur, a smirk playing on his lips looking at the american in front of his eyes.

"hey, I american is way better than yours" protested Alfred.

"yeah right" sighed Arthur taking a sip of his tea.

The two english speaker didn't know that their little chat was overheard by a certain french.

'so _mon petit angleterre___dislike my accent, I thought he loved it' thought Francis a little upset. Intead of coming in Arthur's lounge, Francis rushed back into his house. Once he was home, Francis phoned Arthur and said he had an urgent meeting with his boss and couldn't come.

It has been three week since Arthur invited Francis to his house and something was defitively wrong. During this world meeting Francis didn't come near him. That bloody wanker who used to harass him. The first days, Arthur was pleased but began to feel lonely.

'Wait a second, I don't care about that git and nothing is wrong with him but...Should I talk to him' Arthur shook his head violently trying to forget about that damn frog and tried to listen to America's speech. America was arguing with most of european country about imports of American meat in european union.

That was quite boring and Arthur was once more lost in his thought, full of francis.

After having internal conflict a few minutes, Arthur decided he would meet Francis, once that bloody uninteresting ended.

After what seems an eternity for Arthur. Ludwig adjourned the meeting until tomorrow. Nations rose from their chairs. Arthur looked for the frenchman, once he found him he came next to him.

"Hey, fro... I mean France, Can I talk to you ?"

Francis passed by him without answering which annoyed Arthur. He took Francis by his arm and led him into a nearby rooms.

Francis shocked didn't resist.

"Why...Why do you avoid me" mumbled Arthur.

Francis stared without saying a word which started to annoy Arthur.

"Cat got your tongue, wanker"

Francis remained quiet, still staring at the englishman.

"Do...Do you hate me ? Did I do something wrong ? If that the case I-I-I"

Arthur couldn't end his sentence, he was almost sobbing.

The frenchman's eyes widened in shock. he came closer to the englishman, hugged Arthur tightly again his chest patting his head.

"_Je suis désolé, c'est de ma faute. Je ai entendu ta conversation avec Alfred, alors j'ai décidé de t'éviter le temps que j'améliore mon accent pour te faire une surprise._"

"A-a-are you stupid or something ? That's the dumbest thing I ever heard in my life !" shouted Arthur.

"And I don't hate your accent" whispered Arthur, low enough to be only heard by Francis.

"zen I'll use eet for you"

Francis' lips met Arthur's.

Arthur put his arms around Francis' neck, deepening their kiss. After a few minutes, they broke their kiss for air.

"Want to come to my house for dinner ?" Asked a smirking french.

"Right, but that doesn't mean anything, got it froggy ?"

Francis took Arthur's hand and rushed back outside the building to his house.

_Voilà_, crappy end for a crappy story _ohonhonhon~_

Feel free to fix my crappy english.


End file.
